


What Would They Say?

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: kinks [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, humuliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y-yes, Kali,” Kate breathed out, shivering under Kali’s touch. “I’m your good little whore, Kali.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Would They Say?

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: humiliation/shame.
> 
> This is not something I would typically write, and I want to make it clear that the sex is 100% consensual. This was a strange story for me to write, so I'm not sure if anyone else is actually going to like it.

“What would your family think if the saw you right now?” Kali practically purred as she looked down at the huntress kneeling before her and gave a tug at her hair. Kate groaned, fingers biting into Kali’s hips as she doubled her efforts to get Kali off, her tongue expertly flicking against Kali’s clit. 

“Such a good girl for me, Kate,” Kali said, running one clawed finger down Kate’s cheek. “Such a good little whore for your werewolf master, isn’t that right, Kate?” She yanked at Kate’s hair, forcing her to look up at Kali. “I didn’t hear you Kate,” She said, claws brushing down Kate’s cheek again, biting into the skin just enough to break skin. “Are you my good little whore, Kate?”

“Y-yes, Kali,” Kate breathed out, shivering under Kali’s touch. “I’m your good little whore.”

Kali smiled and let go of Kate. “On the bed, Kate. Do as I say and I just might let you come tonight.”


End file.
